Summer of 2015, the Battle of Cipher
by PEACE LOVE AND SMILE DIP
Summary: Three years of boring California and the Mystery Twins get to go back to their favorite place in the world. Only to find three new people, one being the daughter of the most evil Dorito. When said Dorito finds the Pines twins and takes Journal 3 away, who's side will everyone go on? Solid T for fantasy violence, and minor sexual stuff. (like the worst of it is making out)


**A/N I'm finally revamping one of my old stories. Because my writing has quite obviously improved since I've started last summer. In fact I think my one year mark already past. Yep I joined this insane asylum on July 15th, 2013. So I completely forgot that being insane for a year has already past for me... **

**Anyways, I bring you to a remake of my very first story (I assure you it sucked) Three New Boys One New Girl. This will be better, a lot better than the original.**

**I AM NOT THE OWNER OF GRAVITY FALLS I AM THE OWNER OF ONLY HALF A BRAIN! "Shut it!" My other personality tells me. Help me people, help me!**

* * *

><p>"Newest mission information." The giant screen in front of you says. "Mission 46218, located in Gravity Falls, Oregon, set for present day June 18th, 2015. Now loading agent info."<p>

On the screen three links pop up, the first is clicked by the computer. A portfolio shows up on the screen, of a fifteen year old girl.

_AGENT INFO. CLASSIFIED TOP SECRET_

_Name: Jordan Mari Cipher_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 15_

_Appearance: Messy brown hair down to the middle of her back, pale complexion, Caucasian, freckled face, tall, slight under weight, odd lightning shaped birthmark on the back of her neck._

_Eye Color: Bright yellow._

_Apparel; Normal: Faded maroon sweatshirt over white tank top, black skinny jeans, pink tennis shoes, neon green and purple hat with purple lightning bolt on it normally worn backwards, purple glasses._

_Apparel; Formal: Black t-shirt that reads "This is formal wear" on it in yellow lettering, white skinny jeans,white tennis shoes, yellow bow tie, neon green and purple hat with purple lighting bolt on it normally worn backwards, purple glasses._

_Apparel; sleep: White tank top, grey sweatpants, frequently falls asleep with glasses and hat on._

_Apparel; swimwear: light purple one piece, hair in pony tail. _

_Personality: Sarcastic and witty, will not take orders unless being given a mission, smart._

_Physical Abilities: Very fast, can lift up to her own weight, good climber._

_Relationships: Father unknown (or she won't tell us), mother unknown, Best friends with coworker Marca V. In relationship with coworker Shane Corduroy. Friends with Corduroy family._

_Species: Half demon, half human._

You still have no clue where you are, or why your receiving this information, the computer goes back to the original three links and clicks the second one.

_AGENT INFO. CLASSIFIED TOP SECRET._

_Name: Marca (Mar-sa) Lillian V._

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 18_

_Appearance: Black hair that covers her right eye and goes down to her right shoulder cut jagged to end at her left ear dyed red orange yellow green blue and purple at tips, pale complexion, Caucasian, normal height and weight, fangs._

_Eye color: Red._

_Apparel; Normal, Formal, and Sleep: Rainbow tank top with white crop top, grey sweatpants, black combat boots, red earrings, necklace with red gemstone._

_Apparel; swimwear: Doesn't swim_

_Personality: Laid back, calm, not afraid to give an opinion (which is usually the right one)_

_Physical Abilities: Flight, combat, knows martial arts._

_Relationships: Parents first names unknown, twin sister of Robbie V., Older sister of Amy V., best friends with coworker Jordan Cipher. Friends with coworker Shane Corduroy. Close friends with Wendy Corduroy._

_Species: Vampire._

The screen again reverts back to it's original state. It finally clicks the third link for you. Bringing up who you would guess is Shane Corduroy.

_Name: Shane Corduroy_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 15_

_Appearance: Sandy short blond hair, tan skin, race unknown (though we all think he's Mexican-American), tall, muscular. _

_Eye Color: Blue_

_Apparel; Normal: Dark blue plaid shirt, jeans, navy backpack, black converse._

_Apparel; Formal: Black and white plaid shirt, white tie, black jeans, navy backpack, black converse._

_Apparel; Sleep: blue t-shirt, jeans, socks._

_Apparel; Swimwear: Blue swimming shorts._

_Personality: Smart, semi-sarcastic, tries to keep a cool head._

_Physical Abilities: can turn into a dog, strong, good climber/jumper. Can hear, see and smell very well._

_Relationships: Biological parents unknown, (adoptive father) 'Manly' Dan Corduroy, Younger (adoptive) brother to Wendy Corduroy, has four brothers through adoption. Friends with Marca V. In a relationship with Jordan Cipher._

_Species: Werewolf_

You sit there awestruck for a minute. Still having no clue where you are or how you got there for one thing. And another thing being that you just found out that things like demons, vampires, and werewolves really exist, much same as a real secret agency. Now these three young adults seem harmless, so unless you being seriously pranked by friends and/or enemies, you've just been given real, top secret information from the USA government. The sleepy state of Oregon just got much more interesting for you.

You sit there for a minute then realize it must be late at night. As the computer said it was June 18th, which you remember getting up today, eating your cereal, going to work or school, and then there's just a blank spot, and then you were staring at all this info you probably shouldn't have. Plus you are very tired, and start dosing off.

After what you guess is seven minutes, you fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>June 18th, 2015, 10:00 am. Jordan Cipher's POV. Location, Gravity Falls Oregon.<strong>

I walk up to the entrance of the Corduroy cabin. How a large man, a eighteen year old woman, four boys, and a dog/boy fit in here I will never have a clue. I knock on the door. On there other side I hear frantic barking, and the squeak of hurrying rain boots on wood flooring.

A red-headed lady opens up the door with a barking sandy colored retriever at her feet connected to a blue leash.

"Why do you guys keep him as a dog if you all know he's a person?" I ask this question almost everyday I show up here. The dog, is actually not a dog at all, but a werewolf and you know my boyfriend and some other random useless facts, named Shane, who was adopted by the Corduroy's when he was thirteen years old, and only they, myself and our friend Marca really know.

"It's not like he doesn't like dog food." Wendy replies. "Plus it's cheaper and easier."

The dog suddenly stands on it's two hind legs and transforms into a person. "It's not that bad." Shane says, taking the collar off from around his neck and putting it in his navy backpack. "Plus have you ever tasted dog food? It's delicious."

"Neither of us happen to be part dog, and dog food would end up being quite hazardous to our health" I say.

"You losers are missing out then." He retorts. I roll my eyes.

"We have somewhere to be in twenty five minutes, and we still have to get Marca." Wendy tells us. "Plus let's stop this before we get into a conversation about dog politics or something."

Right, the point of being here. Today Wendy's freaking out about two kids my age coming here since they haven't been since 2012. Twins Dipper and Mabel Pines are coming from Piedmont, California to our sleepy town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Visiting their great uncle 'Grunkle' Stanford Pines. Ah the perks of working for a secret agency. We're tagging along because the Pines' have answers. Answers that my team needs.

The things in this town would surprise you. unless you believe in magic and monsters, goblins and ghosts, gnomes and demons, werewolves and vampires. In fact I know a werewolf (take a guess) and a vampire personally, and I may or may not be a demon you know just random unimportant things.

"Then let's get going." I say. I wave my hand around in a circle, a dark grey cloud forms. I have all types of powers powers. But I mainly use weather to my advantage. I can do lots of things though. Some brain stuff, a little bit of psychic-ness, and flying.

**June 18th, 2015, 10:30 am**

"Hey dudes!" Soos yells at us as we approach the bus station. Soos is someone Wendy knows, so we're forced to know him too. Not that bright of a guy. And strange.

To everyone accept Soos we probably look weird. A teenager, a young woman, a dog, all being followed by a bat. And after we rush behind a pillar, suddenly it's two teenagers, and two young woman. No one in this town ever notices anything.

A 'Speedy Beaver' bus stops, and only two people climb out. A girl my age, and a boy my age. Quite obviously Mabel and Dipper, all we've heard about from Wendy all week. Mabel has brunette hair that goes down to her waist, blush spots (or just really on point make-up), and green eyes. She wears a pink sweater with a shooting star on it, a blue skirt, white knee-high socks, and black ballet shoes. Dipper has messy brown hair covered by a blue and white trucker hat with a pinetree on it, and green eyes like Mabel's. He wears a dark blue jacket unzipped over a red-orange shirt, and grey shorts, and black converse shoes. They greet Stan, Soos, and Wendy. They look at us three and then look back at Stan, Soos, and Wendy.

Wendy rolls her eyes and starts to explain, "Dipper, Mabel, this is Jordan," I wave, "Shane," Shane's not paying attention and messing with his watch, "and Marca." Marca waves also. "They know all about you because Soos and I counldn't even stand how boring this summer' seen so far."

"How do you know these people?" Dipper asks. Curious thing.

"My family adopted Shane, Shane is dating Jordan," Mabel's grin faltered into a small frown for a second, yet changed back. "and they both work with Marca."

"Work?" Dipper asks. Please do not ask this many questions all the time.

"I don't know my parents, don't have guardians, I kinda need money." I answer. "Jordan Cipher, nice to meet ya!" I hold out my hand. But both Dipper and Mabel retreat backwards. I look at Wendy my face displaying the look of 'did I do something wrong again?'

"Did you say Cipher?" Mabel stutters out.

"It's my name isn't it? I mean I knew you guys had something with Marca's family but..." I say.

"If it's something my brother did I hold no accountability for it!" Marca yells. "Seriously the entire V. family gets insults for stupid stuff Robbie does."

"I'm really hoping there's nothing against the Corduroy's in this circle." Shane says.

"Nah, their cool with us." Wendy tells him.

"Look I'm not dangerous or anything." I say. I hold out my hand again. "Do I really not get a greeting for a name I don't know why I have?"

Mabel shakes my hand. It lights in purple flames. I tear my hand away. "Haha, right. That." I mumble.

"Wow, I thought she would be the one trying to prevent this type of thing." Stan comments.

"Should we explain the vampire werewolf things too or?" Marca asks.

"Well now we should." Shane says, already a dog.

"Okay then." A bat turned Marca replies.

Dipper and Mabel look surprised, but not as surprised as some of the others. Wendy mentioned something like 'I would be just as dumb as the residents if it wasn't for them.'

"Why don't we just head back to the Shack?" Soos asks. Stan, Soos, Wendy, Mabel, Dipper, and (a human) Shane climb into Stan's car. Marca flies up as a bat and I jump on top of the car, in the remade dent from other attempts at this (much to Stan's disproval) and launch myself up into the air. The thick trees in this town are so useful.

I can fly much faster than Marca or Stan's car, so I flip and dive to pass some time. I fly down level with the car windows. Shane rolls his down.

"That's my best take off this week!" I exclaim.

"Yeah but you kinda hit Dipper in the head with that dent." Shane says.

"Usually the middle seat's empty!" I say.

"You should probably use the ground as a take off point next time." Wendy says from the floor of the back seats. "Maybe we should've warned them about the middle seat too." Mabel is looking at me suspiciously.

What did I ever do to either of these twins? Except, you know, knocking Dipper unconscious. But it was an accident!

"What's with you?" I ask Mabel. "You look like I've tried to kill a family member!"

Mabel points at Dipper. And then Stan.

"Okay, so I accidentally knocked Dipper unconscious. But I actually try to avoid Stan at all costs." I say.

"Thank you!" Stan exclaims from the front seat.

We arrive at the Mystery Shack, and the small bat floats down from the sky, landing as Marca. I drop down to my feet. Dipper regains consciousness. Wendy gets out of the awkward position she was in to not fall over. Soos, Stan, Mabel, and Shane climb out of the car with ease.

"So, who's helping set up the party for free!" Stan exclaims. "Did I mention the Welcome Back Party?!" Wendy, Soos, Marca, Shane, and I all shake our heads no. "We'll your helping me and I'm not paying you a cent!"

"We already get fifty bucks an hour." Shane mentions. "I don't think we need money."

"What type of job do you people work, that pays fifty bucks an hour?" Dipper asks, finally not looking like he'll puke. "You two aren't even old enough to work!"

"The secret type of jobs that we're supposed to keep, secret." Marca explains. She elbows Shane in the stomach each time she says 'secret'.

"Let's go set up that party!" I exclaim, change the topic! Change the topic! I run towards the Shack. From fifteen feet away, two milliseconds is kinda slow for me.

I receive the two unimpressed looks from Marca and Shane. One semi-paying-attention look from Wendy. The always impressed Soos. Stan pretending he didn't see anything. And two new confused faces.

"Lightning is a fun power to play one time when I was five I tried to eat lightning and haha, I should shut up." I say, as everyone makes it into the Shack. I take my hat of and flip it up in the air, making the lightning mark on it visible before it lands back on my head in it's correct, backwards position.

**June 18th, 2015, 9:00pm**

I jump of the railing from my treehouse, or my place of living. It's a really cool tree house. And fly off towards the Shack in my 'formal' wear. A funny shirt and a bow tie are formal right? But next thing you know Dipper and Mabel will freak out over me being close to the colors black and yellow. My hat still sits backwards on my head. Please do not ask how it stays on when I'm flying, or my glasses. I. Do. Not. Know.

I make it to the Shack in a good fifteen seconds. Is crashing through a window the good way to go in? I'm seeing some 'yes' faces from the author.

_You broke the wall, in the first, chapter. And no, do not dare break that roof even more._

Haha yeah.

I land at the doors, I'm an hour early so hopefully no one will question the purple streak that was me in the sky, or was me landing in front of the Shack.

In the Shack, two employees are there, one DJ-ing, the other playing with Silly String. And a dog, running around doing nothing. And a bat, helping hang up streamers.

"Give the Assassin her weapon of choice!" I exclaim. Making my entrance. A can of green Silly-String flies my way, and makes itself at home in my hand.

My nickname, The Silly String Assassin, comes from my gift to make amazing artworks and decorations out of silly string. Also I invented that whole 'fake barf' thing.

I start decorating the place with numerous designs on the wall. A pinetree in blue from Dipper's hat. The color coded shooting star from Mabel's sweater. I don't know why but those names seem to fit them well.

I add other things, a smiling mouth with fangs for Marca, a paw-print for Shane, whatever that fez thing is for Stan, Question Mark for Soos, a lightning bolt for myself. I don't have one for Wendy though.

"Hey Wendy what are you holding at this very second?!" I yell.

"An Ice Bag!" A reply comes from the kitchen. I silly string a an Ice bag onto the wall.

The words 'WELCOME BACK PINES TWINS!' Appear on the wall. Stan orders me to change it to something different, yet not as stern as he usually would. Weird. I snap my fingers, the message twists itself to say 'WELCOME BACK DIPPER AND MABEL!' instead.

An hour later and the party starts! Mabel, and Dipper are allowed down from their attic to see what we did with the place, and Stan goes out to make sure he gets money from this.

The first party-goers arrive. Followed by many, many people. Wow I thought people tried to avoid this place.

Soos stops the music, "Let the compitition for the party crown commence!" He exclaims into the mic.

I walk up.

So does Mabel.

And Oh-So-Great-Princess-of-the-Town Pacifica Region Northwest.

"Hi Pacifica!" Mabel exclaims. Pacifica looks at her and gives half a smile. The glares at me.

"Did I do something?" I ask. Pacifica turns away.

The party goes on for some time. I mess around by putting different silly string designs on the ceiling. It's like spray paint but better.

Pacifica just talks to her friends. Mabel dances herself out, stopping occasionally to talk to Candy Chiu and Grenda Some-Last-Name. I guess they know each other.

"All right dudes! We know how the battle for the crown ends!" Soos yells. "Let the karaoke begin!" His voice echoes out.

Mabel sings an old song by &ndra. Taking over midnight I think. Dipper and Stan both move slowly away from the stage when this happens. Weird.

Pacifica sings some song that probably came out like yesterday.

I do what any person that hates singing! Just pick the one that sounds cool. So I sing Radioactive. Why are there dragons over there? Maybe I'm imagining it. Not a pun. I swear.

And, Mabel ends up winning. Then Pacifica gets mad for being last. So she says there's an even better party at her house. So everyone leaves. Except for the semi-not-actually-sane people, me, Shane, twins, Wendy, Marca, Soos, Candy, Grenda, and Stan.

Stan is counting his money. Wendy and Marca argue over who's had worse experience with Robbie. Mabel, Candy, and Grenda continue to dance as Soos Djs. Dipper is reading. Shane is walking over here to talk to me...

And the authors going to change the point of view because ummm yeah.

**Wendy's POV**

Hey look at that my friends are making out with each other. Time for me and Marca to draw attention to them!

"Shane, Jordan, get a room!" We both exclaim. We're great friends aren't we?

"Five bucks says they don't come up for air for eight full minutes or more." Marca claims.

"Your on." I tell her. I set my watch for eight minutes. Their highest personal record is only six. So I'm gonna make money tonight.

Ten minutes later, those dorks still haven't detached from each other, and I'm handing over the money to Marca.

"Are they okay?" Mabel asks, walking over from the door Candy and Grenda just left through.

"We're not sure." Marca replies. "This is like double the amount of time they can normally hold their breath." Mabel starts to argue on how twelve minutes without air would definitely lead them to suffocation. Marca explains how Jordan has some other magic then weather powers, just that she has to learn those while she was born with her type of magic.

After watching that, we all turn our heads to see that they're gone. Luckily Mabel understands teleportation from her last time here.

"Let's just not wonder why they teleported." I say. We change topic to pets. carries on about various cats and dogs she's had in the past and of course her beloved pig Waddles, who last year we had to inform her over the phone had not survived through the winter. "I have a pet dog but as you can see he just teleported away with his girlfriend."

This gets laughter out of both of them.


End file.
